I Will Survive
by cherry-cherry-girl
Summary: an S&S fic! Finally! now you can put away those sharp pointy rocks!
1. I Will Survive

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Cherry: Hey everybody! Seeing as I got some…ahem…mixed reviews from my last ccs fic, I decided I'd write a nice S&S fic just for you guys!

Chickles: you see, when you bug her and bug her and tell her she's stupid…she finally breaks down and writes a good fic for you all! Now that's what I call success! 

Cherry: *glare* just do what you're here for Chickles and then go away! I hate annoying muses!

Chickles: ahem…*holds up piece of paper* Cherry, the most wonderful and artistic and beautiful, no make that gorgeous fanfic author whom always seems to dazzle us with her mere presence and stunning beauty and brilliance…who the hell wrote this?

Cherry: well, it's another one of my most wonderful works of art.

Chickles: whatever *rolls eyes* I'll just say the usual, cherry own nothing! Go away lawyers before we smash you with big rock!

Cherry: BRILLIANT! 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I Will Survive

By Cherry-cherry-girl

It was raining out. The depressing weather mimicked Sakura's mood. She sat at her window and watched the rain pelt down into the streets. She was 17 now, and the clow cards long captured and Sayoran long gone. Back to Hong Kong where he belonged. (A/n woah…I rhymed…~shudder~) Meiling had moved back to Japan last year, and didn't bring any news of him with her. All she said was that she had moved to a different area and didn't see him since they went back to Hong Kong. Sakura had waited around for him for a while. A year or so. But then she realized that he probably wasn't coming back, so she agreed to let one of her friends hook her up with a guy. Since then she had been dating around, but she could never feel the same way she felt when she was around Sayoran. Just recently she had been dating this rally nice guy. She thought he was the one, sweet and kind, almost made her forget about Sayoran…almost. But then he broke her heart. He cheated on her with her best friend, and dumped her right in front of everyone at the school dance. Sakura sighed, it had already been a week but she still felt awful. Tomoyo had come over to cheer her up with a pint of ice cream, and it worked for a while, but it didn't take away all the pain. Suddenly the phone rang. Sakura picked it up.

"Hello?" She said half drowsily in to the phone.

"Hey Sakura!"

"Oh hey Tomoyo. What's up?" Sakura plopped down on her bed.

"What's up? Wait…lets stop for a moment, what's up with you?" Tomoyo's voice suddenly sounded concerned.

"Oh nothing" Sakura lied.

"It's Tom isn't it." Tom was Sakura's old boyfriend, the one who humiliated her.

"Yeah…" there was no use in hiding secrets from Tomoyo. She knew whenever something was wrong with Sakura.

"Forget about him! You can do way better! Look, I actually called for a reason. You know the summer carnival is coming up, and there is this talent show this year."

"Really?" Sakura only sounded half interested.

"Yes. So anyways, I was talking with Meiling, and we both agreed that you have a great voice…"

"What are you getting at Tomoyo?"

"Oh um…well, you know that "I will survive" song? I've heard you sing it before and so has Meiling and we both think you look way too kawaii when you sing it."

"Oh…um…thanks…" Sakura blushed.

"So um…we kinda entered ourselves and you in the talent show to sing that song… and you're the main singer…" Tomoyo's voice trailed off.

"WHAT?!?!" Sakura jumped off her bed blushing furiously.

"Now don't freak…but we think you'd be great at it…and it's kinda too late to withdraw…"

"Tomoyo! Why now?! I mean, right after Tom…"

"Screw Tom! This is for you Sakura! You need to quit thinking about that jerk and have fun. And maybe when he sees you singing about how you can survive without him, well maybe he'll just go stick his head in a creek and drown!" Tomoyo interrupted Sakura.

"Woah…I've never heard you speak like that….ok, I'll do it…but only for you Tomoyo."

Aw! Thanks! You won't regret this!" 

"I hope I don't…" Sakura said as she hung up the phone. She'd never sang in public before. What if she screws up? "You won't screw up Sakura! You can do this!" Sakura said aloud to herself. "Yeah! Screw Tom! You don't need him!" Sakura laughed as she shouted out. She looked out the window and saw the sun shining through the now breaking clouds. Sakura laughed and grabbed her blades to go out skating.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~


	2. I've Got To...

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Cherry: Same disclaimer applies here too!

Chickles: very short and sweet.

Cherry: Thank you. On with the fic!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Sakura!" Tomoyo came running up to Sakura at school with Meiling in tow. 

"Hey guys!" Sakura smiled. She had cheered up a great deal since last night and was ready to face school.

"So I heard you agreed to the talent show!" Meiling said smiling. "That's wonderful! We'll be great!"

"Well I really didn't have a choice did I?" Sakura smiled. "But I was practicing last night."

"Great! Hey after school want to come over to my house to practice?" Meiling asked as they walked towards the classroom doors.

"Sure! I've got perfect costumes too!" Tomoyo giggled.

"Hehehe perfect!" The bell rang and they all sat down. Sakura was half listening to her teacher drone on and on about trigonometry when she felt a pair of eyes on her. She turned to where the eyes were coming from. It was Tom. He was glaring at her. He obviously had thought she would have been a total wreck again. Sakura smiled with satisfaction. 

__

"He doesn't have a hold on me anymore." Sakura thought to herself and returned back to daydreaming about the talent show.

RING!

The bell rang and signified the end of the class. Sakura grabbed her books and turned to 

go when someone grabbed her arm. She turned around. It was Tom.

"Hello Sakura." He said eyeing her strangely.

"Hi Tom, what do you want?" Sakura said in a sarcastic way.

"I was wondering how you were doing? I mean you did seem a little upset." Sakura was about to answer when a blonde girl skipped up and hooked arms with Tom. It was Elizabeth, her best friend who stole Tom. 

"Oh hi Sakura!" She said in a bimboish way.

"Hi Elizabeth, oh you asked how I was doing?" She turned back to Tom. "I'm just wonderful" Sakura said with a smile and a wink and then turned and skipped out the door. Tomoyo and Meiling were waiting for her.

"What did he say?" Tomoyo asked dragging Sakura into an empty classroom with Meiling. 

"He was wondering how I was doing." Sakura smirked.

"Really? When you left he looked a little…agitated…what did you say?" Meiling asked sitting on a desk.

"I told him I felt wonderful." Sakura shrugged and Tomoyo laughed.

"That's right Sakura!" They all laughed and headed to their next class. Sakura noticed that Tom was avoiding her gaze for the rest of the day. She smiled to herself. _"That's right, I'm absolutely wonderful…"_

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

After school the trio headed over to Meiling's house and practiced what they were going to do for their performance. After Sakura skated home to find Touya sitting with a girl in the living room. 

"Hey Touya, hey Lauren!" Lauren was Touya's girlfriend and they had been going out for about a year or so.

"Hey Squirt." Touya smirked.

"Shut-up." Sakura stuck her tongue out at her impossible brother.

"Hey Sakura! What's new?" Lauren's cheery voice broke up the argument. 

"Hehe nothing much, I'm going to be in the talent show at the Summer Carnival!" 

"Really! I'm so going to watch!" Lauren laughed.

"Sure!" Sakura smiled and left to go to her room. Sakura plopped down on her bed and smiled. She liked her brother's girlfriend. She was really pretty and nice too. Sakura loved it when she came over. She pulled out her books to do her homework and went to go sit at her desk. She opened her desk to search for a piece of paper. Instead of finding paper, she found a picture of her and Tom. She picked it up and looked at it. It was at the beach, and he had his arm around her. Sakura looked at the picture one last time and ripped it up. She didn't need that anymore. She didn't need him.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 


	3. I Know I Will!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Cherry: Just look at the other Disclaimers and you'll get the idea!

Chickles: A little annoyed are we?

Cherry: Shut up muse *glare*

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It was the day of the Summer Carnival. Sakura woke up early, it was a Saturday and she had to get over to Tomoyo's to get ready. She brushed her hair and pulled on the costume that Tomoyo had given her the day before. She rushed downstairs to find Touya and Lauren cooking breakfast. 

"Why are you up so early?" Touya asked as he flipped the eggs.

"Touya! Didn't you remember? It's the Summer Carnival today! Sakura is in the talent show! I'm sure this is for that! I mean, that's why I cam over this early, to drive you to Tomoyo's." Lauren turned to Sakura and smiled.

"How'd you know I was going there?" Sakura asked as she sat down pouring herself a glass of juice.

"An accurate assumption I guess. So is that ok? I mean, if I drive you? I want to see you guys in your costumes! I'm assuming that's it." Lauren pointed to what Sakura was wearing.

"Oh hehe yeah…" Sakura blushed and started to eat her breakfast that Touya put in front of her.

"No offense girls, but how am I getting to the Carnival?" Touya asked between bites of his breakfast.

"You're coming with us." Lauren smiled.

"Greeeat…Two teenage girls just before a performance….wonderful…" Touya said sarcastically. Both Lauren and Sakura kicked him under the table.

"Ouch!" 

"Shut-up!" Both Lauren and Sakura said at the same time. They finished and hopped into the car. Lauren put the keys in the ignition and drove off to Tomoyo's place.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

They pulled up in front of the huge mansion and saw Tomoyo and Meiling waiting outside in their costumes. 

"Sakura! You're not late!" Tomoyo said running up to the car.

"Hehe yeah!" Sakura giggled climbing out. 

"We're going to have one more practice and then we'll meet you there Touya." Sakura said after talking with her friends a bit.

"Sure, whatever." Touya and Lauren sped off to the Summer Carnival leaving the three girls in Tomoyo's front yard. They ran off to Tomoyo's room to practice one last time.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Oh god I'm so nervous!" Sakura said backstage. They were next and Sakura was afraid. She didn't expect the crowd to be so big. 

"No backing down now I guess…" Tomoyo said after taking one last look at the crowd.

"Oh god! I forgot to tell you Sakura! After…." Meiling started.

"Sorry Meiling! No time now! We're on!" Tomoyo grabbed both of their arms and pulled them on stage. The curtains were down as they got into position. Sakura was in the middle and had her back to the audience, Tomoyo was on her left and Meiling was on her right. Sakura took one last look at her costume. She was wearing black pants, a man's white dress shirt, a black tie and suspenders and a black, man's hat. The curtains opened and the music started. Cheers from the crowd erupted. Sakura turned around slowly and looked at the audience with a sexy look. She strut forward and started to sing.

__

At first I was afraid,

I was petrified 

Kept thinking I could never live without you by my side.

But then I spent so many nights,

Thinking how you did me wrong,

And I grew strong,

And learned how to get along!

Meiling and Tomoyo strutted forward and stood on either side of Sakura. They started into various dance moves.

__

And so you're back,

From outer space,

I just walked in to find you 

here with that sad look upon your face. 

I shoulda changed that stupid lock,

I shoulda made you leave your key.

If I had known for just one second you'd be back to bother me!

Sakura scanned the crowd and saw Touya and Lauren cheering for her in the back. Then she saw Tom's face. Needless to say he was shocked. He never expected Sakura to get up on stage and sing. Sakura decided to send it home. She looked directly at him and pointed.

Go on now go!

Walk out the door!

Just turn around now!

Cuz you're not welcome anymore!

Weren't you the one who tried to hurt me with goodbye?

You'd think I'd crumble,

You'd think I'd lay down and die!

Now Sakura was rally getting into it, Tom was looking more and more uncomfortable and Lauren was shouting and cheering even louder.

__

Oh no not I!

I will survive!

Oh as long as I know how to love

I know I'll stay alive!

I've got all my life to live,

And I've got all my love to give, 

And I'll survive!

I will Survive!

Hey! Hey!

Now Sakura and Meiling and Tomoyo strutted around the stage and danced, throwing sexy looks out to the audience, who erupted in screams each time.

__

It took all the strength I had,

Not to fall apart,

Just trying hard to mend the pieces

Of my broken heart.

And I spent Oh so many nights

Just feeling sorry for myself,

I used to cry,

But now I hold my head up high!

Sakura winked at Tom sending him into another confused blushing fit. Sakura looked up and noticed that Lauren and Touya were gone. 

__

And you see me,

Somebody new!

I'm not that chained up little girl

So still in love with you.

And so you felt like dropping in

And just expect me to be free.

And now I'm saving all my lovin

For someone whose loving me!

By now Sakura had made it obvious enough that the song was about Tom. All the girls from school that were in the crowd were shouting and cheering for her even louder than anybody else.

__

Go on now go!

Walk out the door!

Just turn around now!

Cuz you're not welcome anymore!

Weren't you the one who tried to break me with goodbye?

You'd think I'd crumble,

You'd think I'd lay down and die!

Sakura flashed another glare at Tom and he shrank behind Elizabeth his new girlfriend.

__

Oh no not I!

I will survive!

Oh as long as I know how to love

I know I'll stay alive!

I've got all my life to live,

And I've got all my love to give, 

And I'll survive!

I will Survive!

Sakura was having so much fun, that she didn't notice the familiar serious face in the crowd. She kept singing.

__

Oh,

Go on now go!

Walk out the door!

Just turn around now!

Cuz you're not welcome anymore!

Weren't you the one who tried to break me with goodbye?

You'd think I'd crumble,

You'd think I'd lay down and die!

Tom had all but shrank out of sight, not only was Sakura giving him evil glares, but Tomoyo and Meiling were joining in the fun too.

__

Oh no not I!

I will survive!

Oh as long as I know how to love

I know I'll stay alive!

I've got all my life to live,

And I've got all my love to give, 

And I'll survive!

I will Survive!

I will Survive!

The music started to fade out and Sakura was smiling. She surveyed the crowd and her eyes fell on that familiar face. The amber eyes followed her every move and the dark brown fell over them. Sakura stopped in her tracks. It was Sayoran. She had completely forgotten about Tom. All she saw was Sayoran, and that tiny smirk on his face. She blushed and smiled. She couldn't contain herself anymore. It was Sayoran! He was back! She jumped off the stage and ran to him hugging him.

"Hey Sakura."

"Oh Sayoran! I missed you so much!" Sakura buried her face in his jacket.

"I missed you too Sakura…I loved your singing…" Sayoran smirked.

"Oh…hehe thanks…" Sakura blushed. She didn't notice that Tomoyo and Meiling had followed her and were right behind her.

"This was the thing I had to tell you before we went on stage Sakura." Meiling said pointing to Sayoran.

"Hey Mei-mei" Sayoran said looking at his cousin.

"Hey yourself." Meiling smirked.

"Hi Sayoran! I haven't seen you in so long!" Tomoyo laughed.

"Hello."

"Um…we'll leave you two alone…" Tomoyo grabbed Meiling's arm and they turned to leave, but stopped when they saw Tom coming up, eyes flaring. Sayoran had hugged Sakura again and didn't notice the fuming boy beside him.

"Let go of my girl!" Tom said ripping Sakura from him.

"I'm not your girl Tom! Remember? You cheated on me and then dumped me! You don't own me!" Sakura screamed at him. Tom had Sakura's arm in his grasp and was holding on really tight. "You're hurting me! Stop it!" Sakura tried to pull away but tom held fast.

"Let go of her." Sayoran said stepping forward. Both Meiling and Tomoyo had returned and were holding onto Sakura's other arm. 

"Why were you hugging my girl?" Tom shouted.

"I said I'm not your…"

"Shut up!" Tom threw her to the ground.

"Sakura!" Both Tomoyo and Meiling rushed forward and helped her away from Tom.

"No one touches my girl!" Tom took a swing at Sayoran but he dodged it.

"I don't want to fight you." Sayoran said continuing to dodge Tom's attacks.

"No, Tom doesn't want to fight Sayoran…Sayoran's a little too trained in the martial arts to give Tom a chance at beating him…" Meiling whispered to Tomoyo who nodded.

"Come on Chicken! What are you? A pretty boy? Don't want to fight? Well I know what'll make you fight!" Tom whipped out a small knife and started to swipe at Sayoran. Sayoran expertly dodged them but wouldn't fight back. Tom sliced out again and cut Sayoran's arm.

"Sayoran!" Sakura yelled out as she saw he was bleeding. Sayoran stopped dodging the attacks and decided to fight back. He kicked out at Tom's legs and Tom fell over. He scrambled back up and swiped at Sayoran again. Sayoran dodged it and punched Tom right in the face knocking him out. He turned and rushed to Sakura's side.

"Are you ok?" He asked kneeling down to where she was on the ground.

"I'm fine, but what about you?" Sakura looked at the cut on Sayoran's arm. "Here come over to my house, we have to clean that up!" Sayoran helped her up and they left Tom behind at the carnival.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Goodnight Sakura and Sayoran!" Tomoyo yelled through the window of her car as she dropped them off at Sakura's house.

"Goodnight Tomoyo!" Sakura yelled. They walked up to the porch and sat down. "Here, I'll go get the first aid kit." Sakura ran inside the house and returned carrying a white box. She sat down beside Sayoran and proceeded to path up his arm. 

"Sakura…"

"That was a very brave thing you did back there Sayoran." Sakura looked up into his deep amber eyes.

" Sakura…"

"Tom was a mistake, I knew he was bad from the start…but I guess I just went out with him to forget…to forget you Sayoran…" Sakura returned her eyes to the bandage. Sayoran took her hand from his arm and held it.

"Sakura…I love you…" Sakura looked up again into his deep eyes and smiled.

"I love you too…" Sayoran tilted her chin with his hand and kissed her. After Sakura smiled. Sayoran wrapped his arms around her and they sat on her porch looking up at the stars.

"Sayoran?"

"Yes Sakura?"

"Why did you come back?"

"Because I couldn't stop thinking about you Sakura, and I had to be with you forever."

"Sayoran?"

"Uh-huh?"

"Are you going to leave again?"

"Never."

Sakura rested her head on his shoulder and fell asleep in his safe arms with the knowledge that he would never leave her again.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Cherry: yaaaaaaaaaay!!!! Oooh ooh please review! That's it! My S&S fic! 

Chickles: finally I can stop sleeping with one eye opened all the time!

Cherry: so true, so true… anyways, please review! Tell me what you think!!!

Chickles: yup! Review please!

Cherry: what? You're agreeing with me?

Chickles: just this once.

Cherry: oh ok, you had me worried there.


	4. Cherry's notes

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Cherry: Hey everybody! No this is not another chapter to "I will survive" you guys really seemed to like the fic though! Sorry it was so short…and there were soooo many spelling mistakes…(note to self: proofread everything!) this is basically some "author notes" after the fic. I just wanted to say thanx for reviewing! (and if you didn't…you better!!!) 

Chickles: threatening the readers again Cherry?

Cherry: yup! *glare* anyways, I actually had tons of fun writing this fic, even though it took an hour of Gloria Gaynor on repeat to get the lyrics…I still like the song.

Chickles: "It took all the strength I had not to fall apart! Tralalalala!!"

Cherry: No! NO! NOOOOOO!!!!

Chickles: hehehehe….

Cherry: hehe no I'm kidding…

Chickles: aw damn….

Cherry: *glare* I know I should have made the S&S part longer, but I mean, there really wasn't much I COULD write. And anyways I hate long fics

Chickles: this isn't about what YOU like, it's about what THEY like!

Cherry: shut-up. Oh and sorry for not going into the details of the dance moves, even though I am a dancer, I was just too busy trying to memorize the lyrics, and I'm sure some of you wouldn't understand If I said "Sakura did a jete across the stage." And I doubt even Sakura would know what that meant (split leap it means split leap!) So I let your imagination take control on that part.

Chickles: oooh I wouldn't give them too much power, they might become insubordinate!

Cherry: SHUT-UP! Anyways, I also should probably mention that "Lauren" you know Touya's girlfriend? Well hehehe…that's me….

Chickles: oooh shameless advertising eh?

Cherry: it's not shameless! Uh…er….i mean…

Chickles: hehehehhe

Cherry: *SMACK!* 

Chickles: ouch!!!

Cherry: hehehe yeah I love Touya…I also love Sayoran (meow!) but he's kinda taken by Sakura, so I had to stick with my other love…Touya.

Chickles: and I'm sure he loves you back….

Cherry: you're being sarcastic aren't you?

Chickles: yup

Cherry: *SMACK!* 

Chickles: ouch!

Cherry: hehehe yeah Lauren is my real name too….oh and Elizabeth, is my friend's name….but actually my friend is nothing like "Elizabeth" she doesn't have blonde hair for one.

Chickles: and she's not a flying bimbo either…

Cherry: exactly. Tom is a made-up character however…you know he represents the slime we all want Sayoran to kick the crap out of….well I just brought that into a story…

Chickles: YAAAAY! "rick em rock em rack em race, hit that Tom in the face!"

Cherry: riiiiight…. Anyways that's it! I just wanted to add a little note at the end explaining all.…

Chickles: and more….

Cherry: you know what? That's it! *chases after Chickles*

Chickles: AAAAIIIIIIEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!


End file.
